The Three Departments
The Security Department ''' Founded as one of the original departments of the company within the hive during the pre-fall era, the security department of today are a mixture of descendants from the original security personal that survived the fall and volunteers drawn from the people they managed to accommodate in the spire itself. Serving as the most combat ready and orientated department of the company, the security department acts as the shield for the company, its members being found within every part of the spire and the commericia, overseeing security operations and drills, as well as lending large portions of combat effective troops to outside reclamation efforts. Accordingly the Security department is one of the largest departments and most well-known amongst the company populace of the other departments, its own members taking a great pride in being the fighting arm of the company. Accordingly it members spend their time drilling and on the firing ranges, honing their skills as effective fighters, when not leading closure details and maintaining Policy amongst the other departments, its leaders being the most straight forward of the company hierarchy to deal with, having little time for subtle politics or backhanded tactics, and have held a seat on the board since the beginning as such. '''Research & Development Responsible for most of the technology still in use by the company, the Research and Development department stands as one of the most heavily relied upon amongst the departments as well as one of the most widely known due to their involvement in almost every walk of life within the company. Splitting their time between the lower end works of maintaining the technology in use by the company alongside the maintenance department when parts eventually give out and new ones have to be conceived to replace them, and the higher end projects directed by the board and their own departmental mangers, the research and development members work on a constant flow of technology from all realms of investigation. Accordingly they have become the go to folks when upgrades are required, salvaged tech needs repairing or mysterious packages are brought back from the dead hive to the spire to ascertain their nature. Each and every member of R&D to use its short hand is a gifted engineer or scientist in one way or another and as such amongst the other departments they have gain a more quite but wider reputation somewhere between geniuses and mad scientists, where their talents are seen as vital to the companies continued existence, but sometimes need reigning in when they get out of hand every so often. Public Relations One of the most politically driven departments of the company, Public relations holds a strange place within the company structure, its members being welcomed everywhere with a polite smile from other departments whilst the departments in question’s personnel maintain a watchful eye on the ‘PR’ members like grazers on a predator on the hill. Physically one of the smaller departments in terms of members, public relations serves as a go between amongst other departments, never quite siding with one or the other in the never ending rounds of promotion and demotion political fights that occur within the company. This cultivated face of the department and the way in which it acts has accordingly given the department somewhat of a double edged reputation for assisting in quickly settling disputes and being able to manage the ever shifting political alliances within the company, but at the same time never being fully trusted by anyone due to their possible alternate motives in dealing with the altercation at hand. As such its members have taken to serving the company in role of Diplomats and dealers amongst the other departments, resolving personnel disputes, resource clashes and reclamation debates, as well as handling encounters with outside cultures from the various other surviving bands of hive inhabitants. This focus on the outside face of the department and its member’s abilities to flow around any political situation has given the department some influence amongst the other major players as a possible power tipper in the Board elections; whether this is a good or bad thing has yet to be decided.